This invention relates to archery equipment and particularly to apparatus and methods for attaching arrow points and nocks to arrow shafts and for balancing arrow shafts.
The end adaptor apparatus and balance pin apparatus of the present invention are an improvement over prior art. For example, as known in the prior art, arrow points have a large externally threaded end and are screwed into an arrow shaft having an internal thread. Shortcomings of the prior art are that the shaft's internal threads cause stress to be exerted on the wall of the shaft. Hollow tubes made primarily of unidirectional fibers running the length direction and bonded together with a plastic resin or matrix are prone to split if stressed from the inside and, in particular, if stressed at the end of a tube. A further shortcoming is that when the arrow point is removed, dirt may easily enter the shaft of internal threads through the unsealed end. This affects the weight and balance of the arrow, making it less desirable to use.
The present invention solves these and other problems associated with the prior art.